


Menor de edad

by SebbyPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebbyPhantomhive/pseuds/SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel a pesar de su corta edad ha desarrollado muy bien el arte de la manipulación para conseguir todo lo que le place... Niño mimado y caprichoso ¿Dejará todo eso al enamorarse?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Ciel

"¡Que lindo es ser hijo único!"

Estoy seguro de que si tuviera un hermano o hermana mi vida seguramente sería diferente quizás hasta miserable, aunque sé el secreto oscuro que ocultan mis padres lo tengo como un as bajo la manga para cuando me sea de utilidad. Conozco sobre ese hermano gemelo que murió al nacer el que me han ocultado con tanto esmero toda mi vida, me servirá en el momento oportuno, lo sé.

Sinceramente no entiendo qué ganan ocultándolo, cuando me enteré por casualidad si me sorprendí pero tampoco significó un trauma en mi vida. Hubiera sido raro, todo hubiera sido distinto aunque no me imagino tener a mi lado un reflejo andante, a veces siento la responsabilidad de vivir esta vida mía por los dos, no es un pensamiento cursi es solo una vaga divagación en esta tarde aburrida y en ocasiones también quisiera tenerlo conmigo cuando me siento solo como ahora.

Mis padres son buenos me aman pero aman más su trabajo, lo admito sin tristeza alguna, desde pequeño me he acostumbrado a su ausencia por eso no acepto la lástima de nadie y menos de quienes me quieran restregar su familia feliz en la cara. Mi familia me quiere a su "feliz" manera, somos una familia feliz. El precio de esta soledad es vivir rodeado de lujos algo que no cualquier muchacho se quince años pueda tener, comprendo a mis padres seguramente no debe ser fácil dirigir una gran empresa por eso tratan de compensar su ausencia cumpliendo cada capricho mío.

A simple vista puedo ser etiquetado como un niño malcriado, orgulloso, caprichoso, y tal vez puede ser cierto, no voy a negarlo porque eso no resta que soy muy listo como para manipular no solo a mis padres sino a quien tenga a mi alrededor entre ellos se encuentra Tanaka. El pobre anciano que está a cargo de la casa por ende de mi también porque soy la más valiosa adquisición de mis padres ¿O será la fábrica? No lo sé, creo que estamos a la par, a veces creo que mi hermano gemelo reencarnó en esa fábrica por eso roba la atención de mis padres... No puedo evitar sonreír ante mi ridículo pensamiento. 

—Joven Ciel... ¿Le sucede algo? 

Es la pregunta del anciano con quien me he topado por uno de los pasillos de nuestra gran casa, yo niego con la cabeza.

—Nada, recordé una imagen que me mandaron. 

—Ah ya veo, los jóvenes y sus tecnologías...

Aquí va a comenzar Tanaka con sus reflexiones de viejo, de como la sociedad era mejor sin tanta tecnología y otras cosas más. Por educación escucho su sermón aunque me aburre y es que para poder manipular hay que fingir ser lindo y bueno ¿Quién le haría caso a un niño malcriado expuesto? Nadie... Mi fachada de niño bueno hace que consiga lo que quiera de quien quiera.

—Tanaka tienes razón, pero la tecnología es muy útil. ¿Verdad?

Aclaro cuando los dos escuchamos el timbre de un celular sonando y no es el mío, el anciano me sonríe sacando el aparato móvil de su bolsillo se dispone a responder su llamada ahora es cuando debo aprovechar para alejarme de él y sus sermones. Le escucho hablar con alguien a quien por el teléfono le indica la dirección correcta de la casa, curioso camino lento ¿Quién visitará a Tanaka? ¿Su novia anciana? ¿O quizás una jovencita que ha contratado para que le dé placer? Sé que eso es imposible pero es divertido pensarlo porque el no parece de esos viejos mañosos.

Al terminar su llamada se aleja presuroso para ir a la puerta principal de la casa, como no tengo más que hacer ese día lo sigo, mi curiosidad me gana.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿A quién esperas? 

Le cuestiono caminando a su lado, el me sonríe tan amable como siempre, de todas formas ya sabe lo curioso que soy. 

—Es mi nieto que viene a pasar sus vacaciones aquí. 

—Ahhh ¿Por qué no me habías contado? 

—Era una sorpresa, ya que él es un joven un poco mayor que usted con sus padres creímos que sería una buena compañia para el señorito que también está de vacaciones.

Mis labios sonrieron falsamente mostrando emoción pero no me alegraba nada aquello, mis padres al parecer me alquilaron un amigo para las vacaciones, bien ahora tenía un muñeco de carne y hueso fue mi pensamiento sarcástico. Decidimos esperar a que llegara ese taxi que al parecer había equivocado sus calles y tardaría en llegar.

—Tanaka... Yo pensé que no tenías familia.

Le hacia conversación mientras esperábamos a que ese joven llegara. 

—Si tuve una esposa y un hijo solo que ella murió mucho antes que usted naciera y mi hijo ya adulto se fue a vivir al otro lado del país. 

—Ahhh, pero no hablas mucho de tu hijo o nieto.

—Es que soy muy reservado en esos temas.

Bueno tampoco era como si me interesara mucho saber de su familia, en si nunca le había preguntado al respecto evidenciando mi falta de interés. 

—¿Y por qué tu nieto viene a pasar dos meses contigo?

Pregunté curioso.

—El próximo año terminará la escuela y como quiere estudiar en una universidad prestigiosa de aquí, supongo que quiere irse acostumbrando al ambiente de la ciudad. No pude negarme a su petición y su padre no vio nada de malo que se quedara con nosotros.

-Esperemos le guste el ambiente de la ciudad.

Noté que el anciano trataba de disimular su emoción pero a la vez parecía nervioso ante la llegada de ese nieto a quien seguramente no había visto en años. De pronto sonreía más al ver como un taxi se detuvo frente a la puerta. Vimos como un joven bajaba del taxi, tomando sus maletas se acercaba a nosotros parecía un poco nervioso aunque no podía distinguirlo bien por el ridículo gorro que llevaba en la cabeza, evidentemente era un pueblerino asustado por la ciudad. 

Al acercarse me di cuenta de lo atractivo que era aunque estaba mal vestido, no sé porque me sonrojé cuando me miró ¿Será por qué el también se ruborizó al verme? Tanaka nos miraba extrañados ante nuestra reacción mutua que yo disimulé de inmediato al sentir la mirada del viejo sobre mi. 

—Sebastian... Él es el joven Ciel... El hijo de los dueños de esta casa. 

Tanaka amablemente nos presentaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Eres niño? 

—¡Claro que soy niño! ¿Qué? ¿Parezco chica? 

Sebastian rascándose la cabeza confundido veía mi justificado enojo. 

—Eres demasiado lindo para ser chico.

Tanaka con una pequeña tos aclaraba su garganta para acabar tan tonta conversación, molesto torcí la mirada empezando a caminar hacia la casa dejándolos atrás. Nadie me había ofendido tan vergonzosamente como ese idiota pero a pesar de sentirme enojado sonreí por el extraño halago sincero dicho después de su ofensa.

°

✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶

Gracias por comenzar a leer esta historia.


	2. Confesión

Sebastian

No había sido mi intención ofender al joven de la casa, a veces suelo ser algo imprudente pero eso no me convierte en una mala persona quizás un poco tonto. Mi abuelo a quien solo he visto en fotos y conozco a través de los regalos que manda en ocasiones especiales me regaña sutilmente. 

Qué manera era esa para recibir al nieto a quién apenas conoce, en lugar de recibir un abrazo un regaño es lo que me da, pero es comprensible. 

—Sebastian eso fue un poco grosero ¿Cómo pudiste confundir al señorito con una chica? 

—Abuelo... Me fue bien en el viaje, mi papá te mandó saludos y me alegra verte.

Le dije en un tono sarcástico, él solo suspiró resignado en respuesta nos encaminamos dentro de la lujosa residencia creo que tampoco era algo para hacer todo un drama, ese niño no parece ser de esos de autoestima baja y se deje atormentar por una percepción ajena que no fue mal intencionada a propósito. Debo admitir vergonzosamente que mi cerebro heterosexual reaccionó tontamente ante su belleza, haciéndome pensar que era una chica cuando no lo era. 

—Le pediré disculpas en un rato.

Le aclaré a mi abuelo para que se tranquilizara ya que parecía preocupado, era normal que lo estuviera, los padres del chico eran sus jefes podía ganarse una reprimenda si este Ciel iba con el chisme.

—Espero acepte tus disculpas, será mejor que te acompañe. 

—No te preocupes abuelo puede hacerlo solo además nadie se resiste a unas disculpas sinceras.

Era nuestra conversación hasta que llegamos a la que sería mi habitación en esos dos meses de vacaciones, estaba en el area de servicio junto a las demás habitaciones de los sirvientes que laboraban allí. Esto no me ofendía porque al menos tendría mi privacidad ya me había imaginado compartiendo la habitación con mi abuelo y que este estuviera vigilando cual niño pequeño cada cosa que hiciera. 

Minutos después cuando dejé todas mis cosas en mi habitación, mi orgulloso abuelo me presentaba a sus compañeros de trabajo que servían junto a él a diario a la familia Phantomhive, todos me dieron un amable recibimiento parecen ser buenas personas.

—El joven Ciel está en el jardin leyendo aprovecha para disculparte por el inconveniente de hace un rato. 

Mi viejo abuelo insistía tanto que no tuve más opción que ir, no era algo que quisiera hacer pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo, ante todo era un caballero. Me encaminé a paso lento al jardín, aunque pedir perdón por algo así me parecía un tanto exagerado además no es mi culpa que uno confunda su sexo si el "señorito" se ve tan delicado como una señorita, y para colmo tenga un nombre que parece más de mujer. 

—Ciel...

Murmuré con burla al evocar su nombre, hasta su nombre parece delicado quizás se lo pusieron por esos grandes ojos cuyo color parecen al cielo cuando está iluminado y despejado de nubes... Un azul bonito... ¿Pero que tonterías estoy pensando?

Ante tan absurdos pensamientos llegaba al jardin donde este niño leía un libro tranquilamente, dando unos cuantos pasos ya lo tenía cerca.

—Hola... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Cuestioné con una sonrisa fingiendo amabilidad, él solo parecía ignorarme pero sabía de mi presencia porque noté como torció la boca haciéndome una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Eso es un si o un no? 

Al terminar de preguntarle y al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte respiré profundo como armándome de paciencia ante su insolencia.

—Solo quería pedirte perdón por mi confusión de hace un momento, debes entender que el viaje fue largo y estoy cansado así que me confundi por no verte bien. Lo siento de verdad...

Este pedante joven seguía ignorándome a pesar de estar escuchando mi aparente sincera disculpa, yo había cumplido mi parte, ¿No pensará que me arrodillaré por su perdón? Ganas no me faltaban de decirle una grosería para equilibrar la suya pero pensé en mi abuelo y decidí calmarme. Unos minutos de apenas haber llegado y ya estaba poniendo en riesgo su trabajo así que en un nuevo suspiro me armaba de paciencia.

—Espero me perdones no quiero agobiar más a mi abuelo con esta situación, él teme que vayas a decirle a tus padres y lo regañen o algo así por mi culpa.

Ahora era sincero de verdad al decir aquello entonces sentí su mirada de reojo sobre mi. 

—Está bien... Creo que igual exageré un poco, no te preocupes no diré nada a mis padres no creo que les importe tampoco.

—Gracias... Después de todo no quiero tampoco que estos dos meses sean de tortuosa incomodidad entre nosotros.

Este pedante joven volteó a verme fijamente, pensé que diría alguna grosería pero solo en un suspiro murmuró un "Supongo que si". Para después continuar leyendo su libro y seguir ignorándome. 

Ciel 

Cuando lo escuché hablar sinceramente es que le presto atención, que intercediera por su abuelo me pareció loable un poco lindo, al menos para ser un pueblerino mal vestido tenía educación para expresarse de forma correcta. Y tenía razón en algo eran dos meses que pasaríamos juntos así que no podíamos estar discutiendo por tonterías como esa, sería agotador. Además si este joven de agradable apariencia iba a ser mi muñeco de juegos en este verano podía divertirme con él, después de todo por eso mis padres lo trajeron para mi, siendo mío empezaria haciéndole algo.

—¿Sabes que ese sombrero te hace ver ridiculo?

Le cuestioné deteniendo sus intenciones de marcharse, volteando a verme con un gesto de molestia parecía contener sus ganas de responder a mi grosera actitud, solo quiero molestarlo quiero decir ayudarlo.

—Lo digo por tu bien, aquí en la ciudad no usamos esos gorros y si vienes a querer acostumbrarte a este ambiente sé por qué te lo digo. 

—Lo agradezco Ciel pero... ¿Puedes hacer tus observaciones de mi apariencia con más delicadeza?

—Lo dice el chico que me confundió como una mujer. ¿Dónde quedó la delicadeza que exiges? 

Él me miraba fijamente en un nuevo, doy un suspiro al ver como se quitaba ese tonto sombrero que critiqué antes, con su cabeza descubierta se puede apreciar mejor su rostro juvenil de bellos rasgos y ese cabello azabache un poco alborotado. Si fuera una chica, Sebastian sería la perspectiva perfecta del chico a quien presumiría frente los demás. Ante tan ridiculo pensamiento desvíe la mirada disimulando que su atractivo no me había impactado cuando si lo hizo.

Hablamos unos minutos sobre su ciudad a la que me aclaró no era un pueblucho, este chico ¿Sería la primera persona que no caería en mis redes de manipulación? Creo que el podría descubrir tal como soy y eso era peligroso para mi fachada de niño bueno. Seguimos hablando por un par de días después de su llegada, conociéndonos, aunque al principio no me agradó nada por esa ofensa, empecé a darme cuenta que Sebastian era muy agradable en realidad. Congeniábamos bien y de alguna forma me hacía sentir emociones raras que trataba de disimular cuando estabamos juntos.

—¿Si has visto videos pornográficos? 

Casi caigo para atrás por tan repentina e incómoda pregunta, tal vez porque si los veía y me sentía descubierto en mi pecado por esa duda. Como reacción me sonrojé un poco a lo que él se echó a reír al notar mi tímida actitud, haciéndome aún más avergonzar no dudo que lo hizo a propósito para fastidiarme.

—Bueno no es como que fuera algo tan malo, es preferible ver teniendo sexo a otros que andar haciéndolo tú y arriesgándote a embarazar a alguien o contrayendo alguna enfermedad.

Él tenía la manera de decir las cosas que me hacían querer tomarlo en serio o dudar porque no sabía si se estaba burlando.

—¿Tu ves mucho de eso? 

Cuestioné con curiosidad él se quedó pensativo por unos segundos para por fin darme una respuesta.

—Si, un poco... Te cuento algo pero prometes no decirle a nadie.

Ahora si parecía hablar en serio, me halagaba que quisiera confesarme un secreto suyo cuando apenas nos estábamos conociendo o ¿Tal vez era otra de sus payasadas? 

—Promételo... 

—Si hombre ya dime y espero por tu bien que no sea otra tonteria tuya

Le confirmé con certeza aunque sospechaba que si sería otra tontería, entonces vi como sonrío ladinamente al sacar su celular.

—¿Quieres ver los dos vídeos que he subido en esa pagina porno? 

Incrédulo y sorprendido lo miré ante su confesión, no podía creer sus palabras definitivamente debía estar jugando conmigo pero al ver como me enseñaba uno de esos supuestos videos me sonrojé de nuevo ahora con más notoriedad y nervioso me aparté de su lado. Un hombre al que no se le veía la cara ya que solo se enfocaba el vídeo en sus partes bajas al masturbarse con fuerza, no era precisamente los vídeos que acostumbraba a ver. 

—Ese no eres tú... Todos se ven iguales ahí abajo.

Murmuré avergonzado él no dejaba de sonreír maliciosamente al susurrarme "Soy ese, ¿Quieres ver el video original sin editar" 

¿Qué clase de depravado habiamos invitado ese verano? Pensé mientras rechazaba con la cabeza su perversa proposición.

✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶  
ღ꧁Muchas gracias por leer ꧂ღ


	3. Propuesta

Ciel

Traté de disimular mis nervios al ver la erótica escena presentada a través de su celular pero era inevitable no sentirme incómodo al ver a un ansioso hombre sacudir su pene para autocomplacerse. Creo que no es muy heterosexual de mi parte ver esto y mucho menos si el sujeto del video está a mi lado sonriendo como idiota como orgulloso de su gran hazaña. 

Tal vez soy un mimado, manipulador un tanto caprichoso muchacho de quince años pero no soy un depravado de esa clase, aún conservo mucha inocencia en cuanto a mi sexualidad. En ocasiones por curiosidad veo uno que otro video de parejas teniendo sexo como para ir aprendiendo la temática para cuando me toque hacerlo después.

Supongo estoy aprendiendo la teoría para algún día ponerla en practica, para compartirlo en algún momento con alguien especial o quizás con una callejera, quien sabe pero antes no imaginé hacerlo con un hombre ¿O si? Ahora no podría apartar esta escena de mi mente, porque definitivamente esto excedía mis limites de perversión, ¿Qué clase de degenerado se graba haciendo estas cosas? Y ¿Qué clase de depravado acepta verlo? 

—Quita eso... Ya no quiero ver, no es gracioso que me enseñes esas cosas, no soy gay.

Le regañé molesto apartando con mi mano el celular que tenía en frente. 

—Vaya parece que el niño citadino es un mojigato.

—No soy un mojigato solo que... Solo que ¿Por qué quisiera verte haciendo esas cosas? Claro... Suponiendo que eres tú... 

Tratando de disimular mi bochorno aclaro con cierta ironía, porque no estaba convencido que fuera él y era molesto que insinuara que era un mojigato, claro todavía soy virgen pero me he masturbado varias veces y veo videos así, no soy tan mojigato. No creo serlo. 

—Ciel, si soy yo... ¿Quieres ver?

—No gracias, no quiero ver tu pene ya te dije que no soy gay.

—No te iba a enseñar el pene... A menos que quieras verlo. 

—No quiero, yo también tengo uno si quisiera ver un pene me bajo el pantalón y ya.

Él se echó a reír ante la extraña e incómoda conversación que teníamos aunque coquetamente no dejábamos de vernos.

—Lo que te iba a enseñar era el video sin editar porque para subirlo a esta página, tuve que recortarlo así no se ve mucho de mi y solo enfoco lo que la gente quiere ver. Ahí abajo... ¿Ya sabes? 

—Solo veré unos segundos para comprobar que eres tú.

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza acercándose me mostraba su dichoso video, bastaron unos segundos para confirmar que ciertamente era él. Más sonrojado que antes lo maldecía por presumir su gran pene; el mío no se veía asi de grande creo que todavía le falta desarrollarse, eso espero. Aparté la mirada avergonzado no sabía que decirle sin que sonara raro.

—¿Por qué haces eso? No te da asco que probablemente hayan viejos sucios que se masturben al verte así. 

Es lo único que se me ocurrió decirle, casi como un regaño a lo que el solo sonreía al oírme.

—No sé, solo quise hacerlo además tal vez también haya alguna chica bonita que se moje al verme, no todos los que ven a hombres masturbándose son viejos homosexuales. 

—Eres un vulgar... Sucio... Depravado.

—Tal vez... Pero no le digas a nadie ¿Si? Ya lo prometiste. Imagina si le dices a mi abuelo, le daría un infarto al viejito.

En tono de ruego pero con una ladina sonrisa me decía el muy sin vergüenza al parecer tenía un secreto suyo que podría utilizar a mi favor después. Aunque su respuesta sobre el porqué lo hacía era muy banal sospechaba que había algo más que me ocultaba.

—Está bien... No diré nada.

Murmuré entredientes guardaría el secreto hasta que fuera necesario era mi malicioso pensamiento interno mientras él tenía su mirada fija en el celular en sus manos.

—¿Quieres ver el otro video? Es mejor en ese quedé seco porque...

—Ya ya... No quiero saber detalles y no voy a ver nada ¿No se te hace gay andar queriendo ver eso con un chico? 

—Tú no eres solo un chico... Eres mi amigo.

Eso sonó estúpidamente forzado para quedar bien ante mi pero de todas formas sonó tierno, sonriendo desvié la mirada. ¿Acaso ahora los amigos no se comparten juegos o cosas así sino videos propios de masturbación? ¿Debería sentirme especial?¿Estábamos Sebastian y yo en un nuevo nivel desconocido de amistad?

De reojo lo miré, él parecía atento a su celular quizás a propósito se hacía el disimulado porque sabía que lo observaba, Sebastian podía ser un degenerado pero era muy lindo. Su cabello negro contrastaba hermosamente con su pálida piel y el color de sus ojos de un café intenso que parecía rayar en un tono rojizo.

Sebastian

—Ciel... 

Murmuré su nombre al percatarme como de reojo no dejaba de verme, él lo disimuló de inmediato volteando a ver otra cosa de su habitación. Este niño me atrae mucho pero es muy pronto para confesarlo ¿No? Si lo hago solo podría arruinar todo lo que he avanzado este par de días. Debo tomarlo con calma, pienso para tranquilizarme a mi mismo, supongo que debemos conocernos más para que él tome en serio mis sentimientos. 

—¿Qué pasa? Ya te dije que no quiero ver tu pene descomunal.

Él comenzó a reírse bajito por sus propias palabras, Ciel era un niño adorable aunque pretendiera fingir ser un aburrido adulto ¿Cómo no gustarme? Su mente retorcida y raro sentido del humor me atraen mucho sin contar su belleza que seduce todos mis sentidos.

—Ese es el halago más bonito que mi señor pene ha recibido. 

—Asqueroso tu señor pene... 

Refunfuñó con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que estábamos coqueteando con más confianza ¿Por qué no me arriesgo a subir la intensidad de la situación?

—Aunque sea asqueroso quiere agradecertelo personalmente... ¿Se lo permites? 

Susurré un poco excitado al imaginar la manera en que se lo agradecería, noto como su rostro se ruboriza aún más, no es nada tonto ha entendido mis perversas intenciones. Nervioso sin decir nada se aleja de mi, su reacción hace que me maldiga porque se suponía que debía aguardar para hacer algún tipo de insinuación, el ambiente entre nosotros se tornó tenso por ese silencio incómodo, ya sin nada que hacer o decir solo pretendí marcharme antes de que me echara de su habitación.

—¿A dónde vas? 

Lo escucho cuestionarme cuando estaba por la puerta, volteando a verlo no supe que responder. 

—Sebastian ¿Te gusto? 

Ante su nueva pregunta solo sonreí, noté como su jactanciosa mirada azulina se fijaba en mi, entonces mi tonta sonrisa solo parecía confirmar su pregunta y él lo dedujo enseguida. Veo como se acerca casi al instante está frente a mi, hubiera querido tener su rostro más cerca pero la diferencia de estatura no lo permite, es pequeño y su cabeza queda a la altura de mi pecho, levantándola me mira fijamente.

—Creo que no deberíamos arruinar esta amistad con algo así aunque dicen que siempre surge un romance de verano... Y ya que no tengo a nadie más para asumir ese rol, tú serás ese romance.

No sabía si sentirme halagado u ofendido por su propuesta, era su última opción bueno no tanto, al parecer soy su única opción. Aunque eso no me sorprende por su extraña manera de ser, en estos días me he dado cuenta de cuan solo se siente.

—Gracias por tu sabia elección. 

Murmuro con sarcasmo, él solo me sonreí, creo que finge estar tranquilo porque algo me dice que está nervioso.

—¿Has besado a alguien antes?

Cuestiono curioso pretendiendo dar la iniciativa de lo que quiero hacer, oculto mi anhelo besar esos labios virginales mientras mi mano derecha acaricia su linda carita. Su penetrante mirada que no se aparta de mi me tiene alucinado, me dan ganas de arrancar esos ojitos color zafiro y tenerlos solo para mi pero creo que se ven mejor en su rostro, es mi cursi pensamiento.

—No... Así que mi primer beso tendrás que ganártelo.

Me advierte desafiante en un tono coqueto, tomando mi mano volvíamos donde estábamos antes de la incómoda conversación. 

—¿Qué debo hacer para ganarlo? 

—Pues... 

Respondió a mi duda pero en lugar de aclararla solo me confundió más, no entendía su insinuación al señalar la cama, pretendía que adivinara pero justamente ahora no estaba muy perspicaz como siempre, su gesto coqueto me desconcentraba.

—¿Quieres tener sexo? No sé, es muy repentina la propuesta y ya que nunca he estado con un chico me pone un poco nervioso.

Alcancé a decir con fingida inocencia aunque ciertamente era una verdad a medias, no había tenido sexo con alguien de mi mismo sexo.

—No seas idiota si estoy condicionando mis labios por un beso ¿Crees que te daré el trasero facilmente para que lo profanes? 

—Ahhh es que estoy medio tonto por tu culpa pero... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué quieres que vea o haga?

—Mira la cámara en la cama... 

Su respuesta a mi duda solo me dejaba más confundido que antes, no entendía la sonrisa que me dedicaba al hablar. ¿Me estaba insinuando algo bueno o malo? Su gesto es confuso.

—¿Y? Si es una cámara. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tendrás que grabar otro de tus videos sucios y si llega a cierta cantidad de visitas entonces te dejaré besarme. ¿Qué tendría de divertida esta relación sino jugamos un poco?

Al escuchar su interesante propuesta sonreí satisfecho parece que había despertado el lado pervertido de este niño. Y no me molestaba para nada sus intentos de juego porque mientras más ansiado un contacto más exquisito era el resultado.

—Tengo una condición

Susurré tomando la cámara con mi mano desocupada porque la otra el todavía la sujetaba, un detalle que me hacía pensar de su ternura muy bien oculta en lo profundo de su ser.

—No tienes derecho a condicionar mi juego pero te escucho.

Tan soberbio como siempre me aclaró, noté su emoción en este juego deseaba internamente que se emocionaba también por mi porque hasta ahora él no insinuó corresponder mi afecto.

—Tu grabarás el video... Esa es mi condición.

Le propuse igual de desafiante, a lo que se quedó pensativo pero después de unos segundos asintió con su cabeza, afirmando así mi propuesta. Al parecer el pequeño no era tan inocente como aparentaba... 

° ✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia... 

Agradezco su atención (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


	4. Cámara

Ciel

Para mala suerte de ambos, mis padres llegaron a casa antes de lo previsto el día de ayer así que Sebastian y yo no pudimos hacer ese video, aunque ellos están más que emocionados porque tengo un nuevo amigo. Por prudencia decidí el no vernos si ellos están en casa, sería raro y sospechoso si me muestro muy apegado a él cuando apenas nos conocemos, aún así nos comunicamos por teléfono a pesar de estar bajo el mismo techo. 

Como ya entramos en confianza por mensajes no deja de coquetearme diciendo cuanto le gusto y lo hermoso que soy, siento sincera cada palabra que expresa, con una sonrisa le sigo su jueguito, es divertido y las horas vuelan al hablarle. Nunca había coqueteado con alguien antes, con él fluye tan fácil este lado desconocido mío, se ríe de lo que digo, le parezco gracioso, halaga todo de mi hasta cuando lo regaño... Creo que empieza a gustarme también.

El muy idiota cayó bajo mi hechizo, ha mandado un audio diciendo que se está enamorando, oírlo decir eso en plena silenciosa madrugada inquieta mi ser por entero. Pienso que si es así seguramente pronto podré obligarlo a hacer lo que yo quiera aprovechando su afecto que tanto profesa. ¿Y qué sucede conmigo? No sé que sentir al respecto porque no puedo tomar en serio una relación amorosa de verano.

Apuesto mi bendita alma al diablo que cuando acaben las vacaciones el regresará a su ciudad, me olvidará a los pocos días y así acabará todo su enamoramiento que dice ahora. Eso no me entristece, no quiero hacerlo, estoy consciente de la realidad, esa realidad en que no debo enamorarme pero ¿Por qué no dejo de pensarlo? Es muy avanzada la madrugada, hace media hora nos despedimos y aún así no se aparta de mi mente.

Cerré los ojos, me quedé dormido lo que creo fueron unos segundos ¿Por qué ya es de día? Casi no he dormido, no solo me mantuvo despierto la inquietud de sus palabras de amor sino el pensar en lo que haremos en unos minuto. Estoy un poco ansioso porque al fin ha llegado ese "Mañana lo haremos" que Sebastian susurró antes de salir de mi habitación el día anterior cuando pregunté sobre el video. 

Son las diez de la mañana tratando de no verme ojeroso y ansioso, veo como se cuela sigiloso en mi habitación, con una sonrisa pícara pone seguro a la puerta. Finjo no estar nervioso por su presencia y por lo que vamos a hacer pero es imposible porque siento que mis nervios están alterados reflejándose en el latido de mi corazón acelerado. Bien puedo negarme o posponer el asunto, excusándome al decir que no lo haremos porque simplemente no estoy de humor.

Si se lo digo estoy seguro que a regañadientes lo aceptaría o lo obligo a aceptarlo pero eso sería como una cobardía de mi parte, admitir que me afecta extrañamente verlo así. Entonces me armo de valor y voy a pretender que esto es algo normal para mi, que no me afecta es algo sin importancia como el cepillarse los dientes a diario, nada extraordinario.

—Hola mi hermoso Cielito... 

—No me llames así.

Murmuro malhumorado porque odio que me llamen de esa manera. ¿Acaso soy un bebé? No quiero ser tratado como uno además los inocentes bebés no andan queriendo ver el pene de su pretendiente. Se acerca a mi, siento su mano acariciar mi cabeza, embelesado me mira fijamente al instante le escucho susurrar a mi oído un "Me encanta ver tu carita enojada" después pellizca mis mejillas medias infladas por el puchero involuntario que hice. No quiero ser tratado como bebé pero él me hace comportarme como uno y uno berrinchudo, por breves momentos juro que lo odio. 

Por la forma en que mira fijamente mis labios sé que se muere por robarme un beso pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya, no puedo permitírselo aunque quisiera saber que se siente ser besado.

—Eres tan pesado... Te odio...

Digo en un murmullo malhumorado apartando sus manos, él se recuesta en mi cama muy confiado mientras no deja de verme y sonreír. ¿Qué le pasa a este idiota? ¿Así uno se comporta cuando se enamora? Si uno se comporta de esta forma no quiero estarlo.

—Trae la cámara, verte enojado me excita mucho ya estoy listo para que grabes. 

Así que por eso tenía cara de idiota, un poco apenado lo quedo viendo nunca nadie me había dicho que lo excitara fue tan extraño oírlo, mucho menos de un hombre. Odio que me tome desprevenido con este tipo de "halagos" porque mi tímida naturaleza me hace reaccionar tontamente, sonrojado me alejo a buscar lo que me pidió. 

Me maldigo por estos rasgos de mi carácter introvertido que me hace parecer vulnerable, puedo oír su risilla burlona mientras saco la cámara que guardé en el cajón de mi mesa de noche junto a la cama. Soy consciente de que con este video estamos a punto de entrar en un juego peligroso. 

Creo que puedo controlarme pero ¿Y si no logro controlar mi cuerpo adolescente hormonalmente encendido cuando lo vea masturbarse? Solo debo grabar, solo grabar no debo excitarme para nada, me repito en mi cabeza una y otra vez, estuve tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que al voltear a verlo no había notado cuando desnudó su entrepierna aún recostado en mi cama.

Con sus pantalones y ropa interior por las rodillas mi mirada se fijó en su bien dotado miembro viril que parece algo endurecido, maldito depravado al parecer si se excitó al verme malhumorado. Pasé saliva ante tan perversa escena, su miembro se ve mucho mejor que en el vídeo y más grande, encendí la cámara un poco nervioso pero disimulando que no lo estaba, tenía a un chico semidesnudo en mi cama cuyo trasero medio plano roza la sabana de mi inocente cama.

—¿Prefieres que me siente o me quede acostado? 

—Como quieras... Solo buscaré un buen ángulo. 

—¿Estás sonrojado por qué te gusta lo que ves? 

—Ah... Solo diré que cuando crezca quiero ser como tú.

Dije en un tono burlón para que no notara mi tensión mientras lo enfoco en mi cámara, me acerco con fingida firmeza donde cínico permanece recostado. Sin empezar a grabar trato de buscar el ángulo perfecto donde solo se viera su entrepierna, estando más cerca es más vergonzoso verlo. 

—Te crecerá... ¿Sabes que te crece más rápido si alguien te la chupa? 

—¿Ah si? ¿Me crees idiota para creer esa estupidez? ¿Entonces a ti te la chuparon desde pequeño? 

—Muy gracioso, podemos intentar hacerlo si quieres... Te la chupo gratis.

Sonreíamos al hablar tanta estupidez, mirándolo a través del lente de la cámara me sonrojo porque debo admitir que se ve hermoso cuando sus labios sonríen perversamente.

—Sebastian... Nada es gratis en esta vida... Y lo sabes.

—Nada es gratis lo sé, lo sé muy bien hacer esto es mi precio a pagar por un beso tuyo.

Dijo a la vez que se sentaba en mi cama, de un sobresalto me hice para atrás casi tropezando por su inesperado movimiento, sé que lo hizo a propósito para molestarme. Lo miro con fastidio, ante mi leve regaño no deja de sonreír noto como empieza a masturbarse, se excita más a la voz de mi regaño. 

—Contrólate, espera que empiece a grabar al menos.

Que excitante era verlo de esta sensual manera, su mirada que no se aparta de mi, a la vez que su mano acaricia su miembro toscamente. Mi dedo nervioso se presta a presionar el botón para iniciar la grabación. 

—Espera Ciel... Antes de que comiences recuerda que no debemos hablar, no enfoques mi cara y lo más importante es que...

—¿Qué? 

Cuestioné receloso ante la seriedad con la que habló tan de repente, expectante esperaba su respuesta.

—Es que no vayas a montarme... 

Me sonrojé todo al escuchar aquella perversa advertencia que sonó más a un desafío, Sebastian sonreía burlón por mi bochorno, obviamente no iba a montarlo a menos que... 

°

✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta historia 💖


	5. Observación

•Sebastian•

No pude evitar reír por el sonrojo que provoqué al advertir aquello ¿Qué tenía de malo? Solo dije la verdad si tal vez no fue la manera apropiada de decirlo pero lo importante es que entendió la idea. Obviamente más que advertencia fue una sugerencia descarada, porque mi anhelo era que me montara, que no fuera mi mano la que estimulara mi erección sino su cálido y virginal ano, pensamiento que solo me excita pero que no sucederá. Porque con lo testarudo que es puedo apostar que no lo hará aunque quisiera, si me condiciona un pequeño beso no creo que sea fácil convencerlo que me entregue su virginal cuerpo. 

Apenas nos estamos conociendo, en un sugerente coqueteo aunque si lo vemos desde un punto lógico ¿Qué pareja que está en esta etapa hace un video erótico juntos para compartirlo con el mundo? Quizás una en un millón de parejas y esa "una" al parecer éramos nosotros. 

Creo que aunque suelo decir algunas estupideces no soy estúpido, por momentos puede parecer que así es por mis acciones y palabras pero debo aclarar que me encanta fastidiar a Ciel. Este niño mimado que pretende hacerse el perverso en realidad es más tímido que nadie, aún así ha robado mi corazón. Los gestos que hace me enamoran, justamente ahora los está haciendo como a propósito para provocarme, porque al verlo empiezo a estimular con más fuerza mi miembro que con el movimiento rápido de mi mano derecha empieza a erguirse más. 

Estoy masturbándome frente a sus ojos azules que reflejan cierta contradicción al gesto que hace, solo sé que su hermosa mirada lujuriosa me enciende más.

—Comienza a grabar... Cielito... 

Le digo entre jadeos el apreta el botón de la cámara comenzando a grabar mientras sus labios se mueven un poco pero por lo de antes dicho él no pronuncia palabra sin embargo leí en sus labios un "No soy Cielito". 

Él parece estar concentrado grabando lo que afanoso hago, acercando la cámara puedo confiar que solo enfoca mi entrepierna inquieta, de todas formas no le conviene que su habitación aparezca en dichoso video alguien bien podría darse cuenta. No puedo detener el movimiento de mi mano ni tampoco puedo evitar el verlo, él me enciende y lo sabe.

Cuánto daría porque la piel de mi mano que envuelve vorazmente mi virilidad fuera su cavidad anal caliente, me excita el imaginar penetrar profundo en su ser hasta el cansancio, de solo pensarlo puedo sentir que mi eyaculación salpicará en cualquier momento. Quiero gemir su nombre pero no puedo porque no puedo exhibirnos en el video a menos que... 

•Ciel•

—Oh mi cielo... Mi cielo... 

Lo escucho decir entre gemidos placenteros seguramente solo lo hace para fastidiarme, su miembro se ve tan duro y parece coquetearme al igual que su perversa sonrisa. Puedo notar como su prepucio se ha retraído dejando ver a su glande deliciosamente expuesto, relamo mis labios ¿Es normal que quiera lamerlo?  
Ante mi pequeña fantasía siento que algo comienza a hormiguear en mi entrepierna, me estoy excitando solo con verlo pero es inevitable no hacerlo.

Su mirada lasciva parece profundizar en la mía en un choque efímero de nuestras miradas, de reojo veo como la piel de su miembro se retrae con el movimiento de sus dos manos, el sonido de su miembro al roce de sus manos, los sonidos eróticos de su boca y los gestos que hace son una combinación excitante que me hace tentar aún más. 

"Debo calmarme... Debo calmarme"

Me repito en mi mente una y otra vez sientiendo como mi rostro está más caliente, creo que tengo fiebre, pero una fiebre sexual que solo Sebastian podría calmar si me lanzo sobre su cuerpo. Él sabe bien lo que hace y me siento tan idiota ahora por ceder a su tonto erotismo, veo como se estremece, su boca que emite pequeños gruñidos, aún con sus ojos entrecerrados no aparta su vista de mi. 

Lo está disfrutando y yo también al verlo entonces de repente ocurrió algo que pensé tardaría más, oigo como emite un gemido sonoro salpicándome su esperma con fuerza cayendo en la cámara unas gotas a la vez. Pero en lugar de darme asco siento excitarme más al ver como se retuerce de placer en mi cama entre sutiles gemidos, perversamente acerco la cámara a su glande humedecido que aún gotea pienso que así le daré un final digno a mi video. Vuelvo a relamer mis labios y antes de caer en la tentación de lamer su miembro, apago la cámara entonces me alejo a paso lento.

—¿Tenías que salpicarme? Ahora tendré que bañarme. 

Le reprocho con fingida molestia mientras disimulo mi excitación, dirigiéndome al baño para que tampoco note mi entrepierna un poco despierta. ¿Cómo no estarlo si tenía gotas de su semen en mi mano y cabello? Lo dejé en mi cama sin darle tiempo de que me respondiera me encerré en el baño, estaba tan excitado que ansioso bajé mi pantalón junto a la ropa interior comencé a masturbarme. 

Lo hacía cerrando los ojos para así no apartar de mi mente la imagen de Sebastian llegando al éxtasis, su profunda mirada lasciva invadía mis sentidos. Recordé la sensación de esas gotas de semen ser salpicadas en mi mano, dudando un poco las lamí receloso, su sabor no es tan malo pero tampoco es un elixir delicioso aún así quería seguir lamiendo mientras mi otra mano sacudía mi virilidad que no estaba tan plácida. 

—Cielito... Quiero lavarme también, déjame entrar. 

"No me hables..." Reproché en mi mente como si pudiera oírme, su voz parecía solo excitarme más, aún sabiendo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta seguí estimulándome.

—¿Te estás masturbando? 

—Shhhh 

Solo dije como afirmando su pregunta y no dejé de hacerlo a pesar de ser descubierto.

—¿Te ayudo? Soy bueno en esto, ya lo viste.

Por nada debía dejarlo entrar estando con el cuerpo encendido y dispuesto a dejarse profanar a cambio del placer que lo vi experimentar segundos atrás, seguramente no saldría virgen de este baño así que decidí no responder y seguir en mi labor. No tardé mucho para que mi miembro también me hiciera estallar en placer, apreté mis labios para que no se escapara ni un gemido, seguramente Sebastian estaba escuchando junto a la puerta. Ya más calmado en mis ansias aunque con el cuerpo alterado sentía mi virilidad humedecida, quitando el resto de mi ropa, me metí en la ducha, un baño con agua fría era lo más acertado hacer ahora. 

Minutos después sin inmutarme, como si nada hubiera pasado salí del baño, eso aparentaba pero en realidad moría de vergüenza, disimulando este sentir encontré a Sebastian sentado en la cama con su ropa arreglada mirando el video. Con toalla en mano secaba mi cabello, rodeé la cama para ir al lado opuesto donde él estaba porque lo que menos quería era estar cerca suyo por el momento.

—Que buen camarógrafo me encontré... Se me ven hasta las venitas brotadas.

El muy idiota decía esa estupidez tan penosa con orgullo al ver su video. 

—Si supongo... Sebastian, tienes futuro como actor porno. 

Le halagué sarcástico mientras me senté, no me atrevía a verlo ni a él ni el video.

—Yo lo seré si tú lo eres también, solo me grabaré teniendo sexo si es contigo con nadie más.

—¿Se supone que eso es romántico?

—Debería serlo... ¿Te pareció romántico?

—No tanto... 

Él era tan lindo hasta para decir ridiculeces, creo que este depravado me gusta más y más.

—Ciel... Cielito... Yo no te haré nada que tú no quieras así que no te alejes de mi.

Dijo con un tono triste al verme al otro lado de la cama al escucharlo pensé que tal vez si quería que me hiciera "cosas" por eso me alejaba, temía caer en sus redes y explorar mi sexualidad a su lado. 

—Debes editar el vídeo, aquí está mi portátil. 

Decidí cambiar de tema pasándole mi computadora portátil, él solo me sonreía, su sonrisa me daba a entender que quería decirme algo pero prefirió callarse. En silencio nos quedamos unos minutos mientras el editaba el video, aunque estaba en volumen bajo podía escuchar sus gemidos de nuevo, era un deleite. 

—"Joven se masturba mientras su bello novio lo graba" ese título sería perfecto ¿No crees? 

Me sugería divertido al mirarme de reojo, esperando mi reacción.

—No soy tu novio.

Susurré con molestia sin intención alguna de acercarme.

—Si lo eres... 

En un rápido movimiento se acercó a mi, dejando la laptop a un lado, solo sentí como me atrapaba en un abrazo del que no escaparía. Mirándome fijamente al rostro, creí saber sus intenciones, no lucharía más, solo dejaría que me besara, así que cerré los ojos mientras él se acercaba lentamente.

Al parecer no tenía nada que decir, sin pronunciar palabra alguna eso era extraño porque Sebastian siempre tenía algo que decir. Podía casi respirar su aliento al estar tan cerca, entonces solo sentí la suavidad de sus labios en un inocente y dulce beso en mi sonrojada mejilla. Confundido lo miré... ¿Y mi beso apasionado? Pensé con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? 

—Un beso... ¿No me digas que querías un beso en los labios? Y nuestro trato ¿Lo olvidaste? Yo cumplo mis promesas.

Me respondió muy tranquilo mientras se acomodaba para seguir la edición del video, ¿Estaba jugando conmigo? No sabía como sentirme... ¿Quién estaba manipulando a quién? 

°

✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶


	6. Postre

•Ciel•

Me sentía frustrado al no ser besado a la vez molesto por ser descubierto en mis ansias, anhelaba tanto un beso suyo que no controlé mi emoción. ¿Cómo pude exponerme así? El seguía muy tranquilo con la laptop sobre sus piernas trabajando en su depravado video. 

—Cielito quiere un beso pero no se lo daré...

Escucho su canturreo molesto con esa socarrona sonrisa que ahora me irrita más que nunca, le lanzo una almohada antes de salir de la habitación con molestia.

—¿A dónde vas? 

Le escucho cuestionarme mientras cruzo la puerta sin intención de responder solo me dirijo a la cocina a paso firme por un postre. Más que enojado con ese idiota lo estaba conmigo mismo por evidenciar mis ansias de que sus labios poseyeran los míos en ese anhelado beso. 

Que ridículos pensamientos me invaden todo por culpa de ese idiota pueblerino mal vestido, al llegar a la cocina me encuentro con el anciano mayordomo.

—Joven Ciel... ¿Qué hace en la cocina? Pudo haber llamado para que alguien llevara lo que quisiera o hubiera mandado a Sebastian.

—Tanaka, no soy inválido puedo venir a la cocina solo.

Dije un poco malhumorado por subestimarme de esa manera, el anciano solo sonrío seguramente me debe maldecir en su mente por ser tan grosero cuando él es tan amable. Debo tenerlo harto con mis berrinches.

—Lo siento, solo quería estirar las piernas unos minutos y tenía ganas de comer un postre. 

Hablé más tranquilo al anciano a quien aprecio como un abuelo, creo que es quien más paciencia me tiene no debí desquitarme con él. Aún ante mis berrinches él sonríe, esperando que me calme y funciona, él acepta mis disculpas mientras le dice al cocinero que partiera un pedazo del pastel de chocolate que está en la refrigeradora, espero para llevarlo a mi habitación.

—¿Sabes cuál es el postre favorito de Sebastian? ¿Le gustará el pastel de chocolate? 

Pregunté curioso mientras sentado a la mesa de la cocina espero mi delicioso pastel, a veces me gusta convivir con la servidumbre.

—No sabría decirle, mi nieto y yo apenas nos estamos conociendo pero sospecho que le gusta el helado. Seguramente el joven Ciel debe pensar que soy un abuelo terrible.

—No te preocupes Tanaka, mis padres tampoco conocen mis gustos y eso que vivimos bajo el mismo techo.

Le dije tratando de animarlo pero solo creo que lo deprimí más con mi triste historia familiar, con emoción veo el plato con mi trozo de pastel frente a mis ojos.

—Creo que iré a comerlo a mi habitación y le llevaré un trozo a Sebastian.

Tanaka me miró un poco extrañado.

—Puedo ser amable con mis amigos, no me mires así. 

Le recalco con una sonrisa sintiendo su rara mirada sobre mi mientras le aclaro que Sebastian es un buen amigo para que no siguiera viéndome de esa forma ¿Era tan extraña mi amabilidad? Al final me creyó cuando dije que solo me estaba esforzando por tener un amigo, creo que hasta lo hice llorar con esa aclaración tan sentimental. 

Era preferible a decirle que en realidad me estaba esforzando pero para que mi trasero no cayera en su "cosota", perversamente pensé con una sonrisa cuando caminaba con esa charola con los trozo de pastel en mano. Entro a la habitación y noto como Sebastian sigue concentrado en la pantalla de mi laptop, ni siquiera creo que notó mi ausencia solo volteó a verme cuando me senté en la cama con la charola puesta entre los dos.

—Cielito volviste... Eres tan lindo al traerme algo de comer.

Dijo emocionado dejando la portátil a un lado, sin dejar de verme tomaba el plato con el pastel de chocolate que amablemente le llevé.

—Le puse veneno. 

Murmuré malicioso pero algo resentido, obviamente era mentira.

—¿Quieres matarme solo por qué no te di un beso? Que cruel y caprichoso eres pero si tu deseo es que muera, moriré entonces.

Era el pequeño melodrama que me hacia mientras comía con fingida resignación un bocado de ese pastel, pretendiendo ignorarlo me sentaba al espaldar de mi cama para comer mi pastel.

—Deja de decir tonterías ¿Terminaste de subir el video?

—Si ya lo subí, lo grabaste tan bien que no tuve que editar mucho. 

Con ese pretexto se sentaba junto a mi al espaldar de la cama, tomando la portátil me enseñaba. Su cercanía me pone nervioso pero no quiero que lo note aunque la tensión sexual entre nosotros es evidente, hasta él más tonto la notaría y yo no soy tonto.

—Ya veo que si le pusiste ese título idiota.

—Mientras más idiota sea así lo verán, se hará popular y al fin podré besarte. Muero por hacerlo. 

—Te di la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste, podrías estarme comiendo ahora en vez de ese pastel pero así lo quisiste.

—No quiero que después me eches en cara que nuestro primer beso fue con trampa y que no cumplo mis tratos. 

Sentados juntos en esa cama miramos el vídeo subido no voy a negar que era excitante y más viendo como las visitas aumentaban en cifras, cuántos pervertidos quizás se estaban masturbando imaginando tener a mi supuesto "novio" en su cama y yo teniéndolo a mi lado lo desperdiciaba. Él me miraba de reojo como intuyendo lo inquieto que estaba mi cuerpo, malditas hormonas mías, dejando el pastel a un lado mi mano se deslizó sobre su entrepierna acariciándola.

—Creo que te equivocaste de postre.

Susurró en tono lascivo al dejar su pastel a un lado también apretando su mano contra la mía haciendo más presión sobre su entrepierna, estaba disfrutando mi perversa caricia, sonrojados los dos nos mirábamos fijamente. Su gesto me provoca tantas sensaciones dentro de mi, no puedo dejar de tocarlo sus estremecimientos me incitan a seguir el jueguito.

—Sebastian... 

—Dime. 

No quiero confesar lo mucho que me atrae, atracción que me lleva hasta el delirio, la evidencia de esto era el tenerme manoseando su hombría de esa manera, algo que no haría con cualquiera. Solo tocarlo me excitaba, moría por besarlo pero me controlé.

—Grábalo... 

—Creo que alguien tiene un fetiche. 

Se burló ante mi petición que me hizo sonrojar más, a pesar de su burla no se niega porque agarra la cámara cerca a nosotros encendiéndola ansioso me enfoca. 

—Eres hermoso cuando hablas perversamente y estás excitado. 

—No te atrevas a grabar mi cara. 

—No he empezado a grabar solo estoy viéndote, seguramente estabas más sonrojado masturbándote en el baño hace un rato. ¿No?

Entonces siento invadirme un extraño bochorno porque aunque estaba avergonzado me agrada esta sensación. Que él me observe de la manera en que lo hace, no puedo dejar de tocar su pene que ya estaba endurecido con el roce de mi mano inquieta, se siente bien tocar su erección. 

—¿Qué te parece el título "Mi novio lindo y tímido me masturba por primera vez"?

—Que no soy tu novio.

—Voy a comenzar a grabar bájame el pantalón y tócalo directamente por favor.

—No sé, me da miedo que muerda.

Insinúe divertido, él sonreía como idiota pero aún así se notaba cuán excitado estaba, sabía que esto de los vídeos era el inicio de este juego peligroso de placer y seducción pero no lo temía porque lo disfrutaba si era con él. Bajando su pantalón me dejaba ver a ese nuevo amiguito mío que parecía ansioso por mis caricias, no sabía si lo haría bien pero iba a aprender con Sebastian de eso estaba seguro, intuía que él me enseñaría muchas cosas.

Tomando su erección con mi mano escuché como emitía un pequeño gruñido preso del placer, estaba tan caliente, apreté con fuerza solo para ver su gesto lascivo. Así este asunto subía de tono pero unos golpes en la puerta interrumpía nuestro idilio cargado de erotismo, con mala cara nos separamos, lo mandé al baño de inmediato.

—Joven Ciel... Traje leche para que acompañen su pastel.

Era la voz de Tanaka al otro lado de la puerta, yo sentía mucho aprecio por el anciano pero ahora lo odiaba por interrumpirnos, vi como Sebastian corriendo iba al baño a esconder su ereccion. Me levanté de la cama y un perverso pensamiento vino a mi mente al acercarme a la puerta "Yo quería otro tipo de leche".

°

✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia 💕👌


	7. Paseo

•Sebastian•

Este abuelo mío nos ha interrumpido en un momento tan especial, por su culpa ahora estoy solito y escondido en el baño con el miembro duro extrañando las caricias de mi Cielito pervertido. Este niño es tan lindo, el solo pensar en su carita excitada hace que quiera sacudir mi dureza con fuerza pero seguramente se enojará si termino en solitario el trabajo, debo ser paciente y aguardar que ese "viejito" se vaya.

A través de la puerta los escucho hablar, al parecer a mi abuelo justo ahora se le ha antojado hacer limpieza en su habitación, ¿Estará sospechando de lo nuestro por eso apareció de repente? 

—No es necesario Tanaka... 

Oigo refunfuñar a mi pobre niño mimado, puedo imaginar el puchero que debe estar haciendo para que nos dejen solos pero ese viejo que es también un terco dudo haga caso.

—Porque no aprovechan a salir un rato, el día está bonito para pasear no es necesario que pasen sus vacaciones encerrados en estas cuatro paredes. Sus padres me dijeron que podían salir, el chofer está a su disposición.

Mi abuelo sugierea la vez oigo pasos y voces de otros sirvientes entrando a la habitación, al parecer el caprichoso Ciel no se salió con la suya esta vez. Ahhh... Debe estar tan enojado haciendo ese ceño fruncido que me gusta y excita más, ya que no terminaremos nuestro asunto ahora será mejor acabarlo yo solito cuanto antes. ¿Por qué nos interrumpen cuando justo iba a hacerlo comer pastel sobre mi miembro? Creo que será para una próxima vez. 

Minutos después salgo de su baño al terminar de sacudir mi miembro, resignado al ser forzado a autosatisfacerme, veo como Ciel malhumorado guarda la cámara y la laptop en uno de sus cajones de su armario.

—Salgamos Sebastian... Ya que me han echado de mi habitación. 

Dijo al acercarse mientras de reojo miraba mal a Tanaka que sonreía amable ignorando la molestia de su joven señor. Se ve tan adorable, con su gesto enojado me dan ganas de abrazarlo y comerlo a besos si no hubieran testigos cerca. Aunque salir con él no parece ser tan mala idea, sería nuestra primera salida juntos así que igual me emociona, ir al cine, a las tiendas, visitar lugares de Londres que no conozco a su lado será un paseo maravilloso. 

Quizás es bueno que nos interrumpieran porque tampoco quiero que nuestra relación sea solo física, aunque es difícil el resistirnos a nuestros encantos mutuos pero creo que podíamos tener una cita normal por hoy.

—Anda, cámbiate de ropa para salir.

Me ordenó con su acostumbrada manera de hablar, ese tono soberbio en su voz, me encogí de hombros.

—Pero esta es mi ropa para salir. 

Él llevó su mano a su frente dándose un leve golpe entre resignado y molesto me miraba, me sentí un poco avergonzado por ello, no estaba mal vestido ¿O si? Así vestíamos en mi ciudad. 

—Bueno no importa... Vamos... 

Dijo tomando su bolso mientras guardaba su celular y billetera, no tenía más opción que seguir a mi "amigo" mandón. 

—No regresen muy tarde, diviértanse. 

Escuchamos decir a mi abuelo al salir de la habitación, noté a Ciel muy serio y callado cuando caminábamos por el pasillo, a pesar de ser menor en edad y estatura podía intimidarme en algunas ocasiones, su personalidad era fuerte a pesar de su frágil físico. 

—Si no quieres salir conmigo solo dímelo. 

Murmuré un poco resentido al notar su indiferencia, a veces puedo ser un poco sensible o quizás exagerado pero conseguí que volteara a verme, extrañamente me dedicó una sonrisa. 

—No es eso aunque estés mal vestido saldremos, es más aprovecharé para comprarte ropa. Ningún novio mío andará con ropa de viejo.

Sé que lo decía en su normal tono sarcástico para molestarme pero a la vez animarme, me emocioné al escuchar al referirse a mi como su novio, lo estaba admitiendo y me sentía feliz.

—Entonces... ¿Somos novios? 

Casi no podía contener mi emoción al preguntar, al parecer el niño bonito había aceptaba mis sentimientos y eran correspondidos. Como una princesa de esas peliculas de disney que halla a su principe azul me sentí, aunque este era mi principe de ojos azules.

—Bueno es que como ya toqué tu pene desnudo supongo que algo así debe ser.

—Si, nada como confirmar un noviazgo con un gesto tan romántico, usualmente a veces es con un dulce beso pero como somos nosotros me parece perfecto.

Miré alrededor para comprobar que nadie estuviera cerca, sellando así nuestro noviazgo le di un tierno beso en la mejilla, Ciel sonrojado dedicándome una de sus miradas crueles siguió caminando. Puedo ser dulce, no soy tan pervertido como piensa y él lo sabe por eso intuyo que se estaba enamorando de mi aunque suene pretencioso que yo mismo lo diga. 

—Iré por mi sombrero. 

—Ni creas que te dejaré salir con ese ridículo sombrero. 

Su regaño junto a la amenaza de no salir conmigo si me lo ponía, me hicieron retractarme de usarlo. No sé por qué no le gusta no es tan feo, a mi me gusta pero ya que él me obliga no lo usaré más al menos no teniéndolo cerca.

—Ya no estés resentido, te compraré un gorro más bonito y moderno. ¿Si? 

Me dijo en tono dulce cuando ibamos en su lujoso auto hacia el centro, sabía que se estaba burlando solo suspiré resignado . 

—Mejor cómprale un gorrito para al amigo que dejaste alborotado hace rato. 

Susurré al oído mientras el chofer no nos veía, él se sonrojaba ante mi insinuación, el rol de novio tierno me duró poco. 

—¿Para que ponerle gorrito? Cuando lo hagamos algún día lejano quiero sentirlo desnudo dentro de mi, no lo quiero con un preservativo... ¿Temes embarazarme?

Ah este niño era más perverso que yo, eso me encanta y me asusta un poco a la vez, hablaba tan deliberamente a veces que empiezo a dudar si yo no era el primero en su vida. Alguien antes que yo le enseñó esas cosas ¿Por ese motivo actuaba así? De solo imaginarlo con otro me ponía celoso. 

—Vayamos a un hotel y te lo meto desnudo como quieres.

Volví a susurrar pero más lascivo para probar su reacción, él solo me miró mal.

—Claro que no... Si tenemos sexo será en mi cama, debo evitar escándalos a mis padres, ellos son figuras públicas.

Aclaró con seriedad a pesar de todo al parecer él se esforzaba por ser el hijo perfecto que sus padres tanto querían, eso me hizo calmar mis ganas de fastidiarlo. Ciel no es tan malvado como aparebta apretando su mano le pido disculpas sinceras. 

Él desvió la mirada mientras apretaba mi mano también, no quería ilusionarme de más pero creo que esto iba en serio y me asustaba más que el hecho de no ser el primero en su vida. Me pregunto que estará sintiendo y que pensará de mi al apretar mi mano a la vez que su hermosa y esquiva mirada se pierde por la ventana.

•Ciel•

Este idiota tiene las manos grandes, creo que podria ser verdad ese rumor de qué manos grandes representa un miembro grande, es lo que pienso tontamente mientras apreto su mano. Quizás trato de desviar mi atención a lo que Sebastian provoca en mi, él es un depravado pero tan tierno a la vez, se ha disculpado aunque no entiendo el motivo de hacerlo pero me hizo sentir mejor. De reojo lo miro, notando como él no ha apartado su mirada de mi.

—¿Es tu primera visita a la ciudad?

—Si, hace tiempo. Creo que vine cuando era muy pequeño así que tengo solo algunos recuerdos vagos. 

Hablábamos sin soltar nuestras manos, algo bastante romántico, se sentía lindo esto de tener novio, uno que me gusta mucho. La alegría que me provoca al tenerlo cerca no la había sentido con nadie, aunque pretendiera no mostrar mucho esa emoción frente suyo para no ilusionarlo mucho pero... Ciertamente yo estaba muy ilusionado también no más que él pero si era fuerte la atracción que sentía.

Llegamos al centro comercial donde empezaríamos nuestro recorrido, lo primero que pensé en hacer era comprarle ropa bonita para sacarlo a recorrer las calles. Él es tan guapo con ese gusto horrible en ropa era una idiotez. Ordené al chofer que yo le avisaría a que hora nos recogiera así que estando solos empezamos a mirar las tiendas.

—¿No te gusta algo? 

—Me da vergüenza que debas comprarme ropa.

—Dinero es lo que más tengo así que no te preocupes y si tanto te apena pues me pagas después.

—No podré pagarte, la ropa es tan cara aquí con mis ahorros apenas si podría comprarme un calzoncillo de esas tiendas.

Era adorable que se fijara en ello, no le avergonzaba el masturbarse frente a mi pero si que le comprara ropa, el era tan extraño como yo y me agradaba.

—Me pagas con buen sexo después, nada es gratis.

Murmuré divertido, ambos sonreímos sin darnos cuenta que unas mujeres adultas nos miraron mal al oír nuestra conversación que se suponía privada.

—Esta juventud pecaminosa de ahora... 

Murmuraron entre ellas claro pero en ese tono alto era obvia su intención de que escucháramos sus críticas, entonces de repente sentí como Sebastian se agachó rozando sus labios en los mios me regalaba un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Te quiero... 

Susurró al separarse, yo todo sonrojado miré como esas mujeres se alejaban algo escandalizadas mientras otros nos observaban también. ¿Me besó solo para molestar a alguien más? Eso le quitaba todo lo romántico a nuestro primer beso, molesto hice un puchero para enseguida patear su pantorrilla.

—Te odio... 

Murmuré sonrojado mientras entraba a la tienda frente a mi, apenado me escondía ahí mientras él no dejaba de llamarme, definitivamente era lindo pero tonto a la vez también

°

✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶

~°~

Muchas gracias por estar atentxs a esta historia 💖


	8. Compras

Sebastian

La dulce suavidad de sus labios me estremeció en ese leve roce cuando atrevidamente un inocente beso le regalé o robé, no lo sé. Fue un impulso que no pude controlar, el ver a esas viejas entrometidas criticándonos cuando solo hablábamos me dio el valor de hacer algo que anhelaba hace horas, fue un pretexto. Tal vez solo tenía ganas de presumirles el hermoso novio que tengo, que hacemos una hermosa pareja gay que tanto critican.

Aunque ahora mi pequeño se enojó siento que ha valido la pena porque ese "Te odio" susurrado en un puchero con su carita toda sonrojada, es un deleite para mi corazón enamorado. Sé que lo negará pero le gustó nuestro primer furtivo beso.  
Callado entro tras suyo a esa tienda que está frente a nosotros, Ciel parece querer huir de las miradas acusatorias de esos "curiosos", su timidez es extraña pero adorable.

Pareciera que esos curiosos no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer que mirar la vida ajena, acaso no habían visto a dos atractivos jóvenes darse un inocente beso, quizás nuestro beso era más puro e inocente que la vida de mucho de ellos. Caminando lo seguía sin intención alguna de pedirle disculpas porque no me arrepentía de ese "besito". 

—¿Qué te molesta tanto? Para mi también es raro andar de gay en público.

—No es por eso, es por el beso... Debía ser especial, no así.

Es tan tierno al enojarse por ese detalle, tomándolo de la mano le miro fijamente sonriendo contengo mis ansias de abrazarlo.

—Ese beso fue solo una muestra gratis, tu primer beso será mucho mejor lo prometo. Será tan intenso que termináremos uno encima del otro desnudos y jadeantes.

Ciel sonrojado pasó saliva al oír mi casi sentencia acercándose y para alcanzarme se levantaba un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies entonces escuché ese sugerente susurro en mi oído "Eso espero..." Sus palabras emocionaron por entero mi ser, no esperaba tal respuesta, quieto veía como se disponía a salir de la tienda.

No podía explicar el hecho de cómo Ciel podía ser tan tímido pero a la vez pervertido. Creo que idealiza perversamente el amor a través del sexo, como sea lo único que sé es que su manera de ser es toda una contradicción, que simplemente me encanta.

—Ven, vamos a la tienda de acá. 

Era la orden que oí cuando quedé como idiota de pie mirando como su delgada figura se alejaba de mi. De inmediato empecé a seguirlo, antes de enojarlo más, dejando a un lado el tema de ese pequeño beso comenzamos con el recorrido por las tiendas de ropa. Creo que a propósito me obliga a probarme una y otra prenda sin parar, para contemplar mi sensual y juvenil belleza en esa ropa costosa, noto su mirada embobada y como se relame los labios con cada prueba.

Lastimosamente no es el único que me mira de esa forma, las jóvenes vendedoras de la tienda también se detienen a observarme con poco disimulo lo que me resulta molesto. 

—Ciel... Ya me cansé... Creo que es suficiente ropa por ahora además tengo hambre.

Digo en un tono cansino, cuando le muestro en mi delgado cuerpo unos costosos jeans azules y una camiseta oscura, las mujeres a mi alrededor comienzan a murmurar mientras no dejan de coquetearme con sus sonrisas y miradas. Ciel lo nota, es imposible no hacerlo, ellas no son nada discretas entonces las mira mal por su acoso. Es lindo verlo celoso, me halaga, me emociona una vez más pero no me siento mal por ello porque es su culpa por andarme exhibiendo de esa forma.

—Tu hermanito es muy malhumorado. 

Me comenta una de ellas de forma atrevida, Ciel la escucha así que estoy esperando atento por oír que va a responderle. 

—Él no es mi hermano, es mi amante. Deja de mirarlo. 

Dijo jactancioso tan posesivo, sin ser suyo todavia ya me había tomado como propiedad, su seriedad con la que aclaró aquello me hizo sonreír, observé como con esa soberbia innata le dio una tarjeta de crédito. 

—Cargue a mi tarjeta toda la ropa que escogimos, limitese a hacer su trabajo.

Las demás me quedaron viendo raro al ver que era alguien más pequeño que pagaba los gastos, seguramente deben pensar que soy una especie de prostituto o algo así. Con un amante más pequeño y adinerado que me compra ropa. ¿Quién no lo pensaría? Me sentí un poco apenado, él se dio cuenta de mi actitud entonces se acercó a mi oído. 

—Te ves bien con esa ropa, quedátela y te dejaré quitarme la mía cuando lleguemos a casa. 

¿Era su extraña forma de pedir disculpas por el bochorno anterior? O ¿Su rara manera de animarme? No sé cual de las dos era pero funcionó porque su insinuación hizo que me emocionara de nuevo, a su lado solo puedo sentirme así, sonreí aceptando sus regalos no importaba qué pensarán los demás si a los dos nos hacia felices.

—Gracias por la ropa... 

Susurré cariñoso a su oído mientras lo abrazo para poder percibir su dulce aroma, noto como las mujeres a nuestro alrededor nos miran algunas enternecidas otras seguramente recelosas quizás envidiosas. 

—Cómprame ropa interior porque creo que acabo de eyacular en las mías. 

Susurré burlón mientras sonreí divertido, él se apartó de mi sin dejar de verme extrañado como dudando de lo que dije fue en broma. 

—Loco pervertido... 

Susurró en un tono que podía apostar que parecía enamorado ¿Quién diría que lo cautivaría al probarme ropas? En un suspiro nos separamos porque estabamos demasiado empalagosos en público, salimos de la tienda y nos dirigiamos animados al comedor, tanto ajetreo me tenía hambriento.

—¿Crees que me veo atractivo con este nuevo estilo? 

—Ya te dije que si, andas con el ego elevado solo porque las mujeres no dejan de mirarte.

—No, las miradas de los demás no me importan, tu mirada es la única que tiene importancia para mi.

Dije sincero mientras me acerco a su rostro, rozando con uno de mis dedos su cálida piel mientras estamos sentados a la mesa esperamos el almuerzo que habíamos pedido. 

—Sebastian... Creo que nos hemos expuesto mucho hoy, alguien que me conozca podría vernos y decirle a mis padres. Contrólate...

Me regañaba casi cínico porque él correspondía a mi afecto, solo sonreí y me separé sutil ante sus palabras 

—Me gustas mucho, no puedo evitarlo. 

Le aclaré sin dejar de verlo.

—Tú también me gustas mucho pero me controlo.

—Si claro... 

Ante mi insinuación él se apenó al sentirse descubierto, no podía jactarse de una mentira, en respuesta solo me miró mal. Seguimos con sutileza nuestro coqueteo para no comprometer su "estatus" de niño perfecto. En unos minutos comimos después fuimos a otras tiendas, incluida una de dulces porque el ama los dulces y compramos alguno, antes de ir al cine nos detuvimos en una juguetería. Ciel se quedó quieto frente a la vitrina mirando fijamente uno de los muñecos que ahí se exponían.

—Yo hice el modelo de ese muñeco... 

De repente aclaró, me sorprendí ante sus palabras, él miraba de reojo mi reacción. 

—¿Tu ayudas a tus padres en los diseños de los juguetes? 

—Si... La mayoria de estos diseños son míos. ¿Te sorprende que un niño mimado como yo sea creativo?

Me quedé callado por unos segundos ante su pregunta pero sonreí, agachándome un poco le daba otro pequeño beso en los labios.

—Ah... Más bien me sorprende estar enamorándome más y más de alguien tan maravilloso como tú. 

No sé porque tenía la impresión que su trabajo le enorgullecía pero a la vez lo entristecía, me abrazó escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho al oír mi declaración de amor, yo solo acaricié su cabello para consentirlo en su efímera vulnerabilidad. 

—Vamos a casa... Ya no quiero más muestras gratis de besos. 

Sugirió travieso con una sonrisa, alzando su rostro me miró con un brillo reflejado en sus hermosos ojos color zafiro que yo podía asegurar que destellaban en amor. 

°

✽

• ★ . ·  
✧  
☆ . ·

. ☆ ∗ .☆

• ★

° ✧  
∗ .

• ★

° ✧ .

✫ • °

• · 

✲ ✧ ☆ . •

• ✩  
✧  
☆ •

⠝ ✶

Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia 💕


End file.
